I Still Love You
by RainySlues
Summary: There are just some memories that can't really be erased. And for her, it's the times she was with him that she can't stop going back to...even if it pains her. MaruixOC


**Title: I Still Love You**

**Summary: There are just some memories that can't really be erased. And for her, it's the times she was with him that she can't stop going back to...even if it pains her. MaruixOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

**Author's Note: So I listened to way too many sad songs. So here's the outcome. But this isn't a songfic.**

* * *

She sits down quietly on the stands, watching as Marui and Jackal play doubles against two guys from a school called Seishun Gakuen. She doesn't cheer like the other Rikkaidai supporters around her, even when Marui makes a really genius-like move called "Tightrope Walking."

Marui has improved. And she wasn't there when he did.

She smiles sadly. She notices how Marui seems so much cuter than he was when she first approached him.

* * *

_She stands there in front of Marui, shakily holding a Tupperware with a slice of chocolate cake inside it. "Marui-kun?" she says in a voice barely above a whisper._

_Marui looks at her. "What?"_

"_Uh…h-here's a cake for you," she says._

"_Thanks!" Marui takes it from her. Their hands brush slightly against each other, and a shiver goes up her spine._

"_I hope you like it," she says, handing him a fork and knife. "Go ahead and try it."_

"_What's your name?" Marui asks._

"_Sayuri," she answers softly._

* * *

Sayuri bites her lower lip to keep herself from crying. If only she didn't leave for America, things will still be the same.

She didn't have friends in America and she got bullied a lot, even if she's so much smarter than most of her classmates. It's not like her life in Rikkaidai. She at least had many friends, a boyfriend... Life was pretty much perfect.

But that's just how it was back then. Now she's back in Japan and isn't really sure if things will be the same again with Marui.

* * *

_Sayuri is sitting down on the grass, her sketchpad on her lap. She's drawing a girl standing on a beach, staring into the sunset. It's her absolute favorite scene to draw._

_"Hi!" a voice calls out from behind her._

_Sayuri whirls around and sees Marui. "Oh, Marui-kun," she says quietly._

_"Why are you here?" Marui wants to know._

_"Uh...I wanted to watch you practicing," Sayuri replies as the blood rushes to her flawless cheeks. "I'm sorry, since we're not friends or anything..."_

_"We're now friends," Marui says. "It's alright!"_

* * *

She watches Marui blow a green bubble before he serves. She wonders how he doesn't swallow the gum accidentally even though he runs around the court, chasing after the ball. If she's in his shoes…she'll swallow the bubblegum.

She sighs.

Marui wasn't much of a bubblegum boy back then, when they were still together.

* * *

_"Hi, Marui-kun," Sayuri greets Marui as she sees him walking ahead of her._

_"Hi," Marui says glumly._

_"What's wrong?" Sayuri asks in her soft voice. "You're not usually like this."_

_"Jackal isn't around," Marui replies. "And I miss him."_

_"Don't worry," Sayuri assures him. "I'm here, right?" That's when she realizes how obvious that sounds like. She covers her mouth, her cheeks's color as red as Marui's hair._

_But Marui just seems oblivious to what's going on, as he flashes her a smile. "Of course."_

* * *

Sayuri sighs again, her heart aching. It just hurts so much whenever she reminisces about the past, even if it _is_ fun to recall things that happened between her and Marui.

She looks at what is happening with the game. Unfortunately, Marui and Jackal are losing.

Frowning, she closes her eyes and drifts back to the past.

* * *

_The two of them are riding in a Ferris wheel, eating the chocolate chip cookies Sayuri baked last night._

_Sayuri glances at Marui, who's eating happily. Her heart is thudding as she thinks of how he looks even cuter in the dying sunlight._

_Marui catches her looking at him. "Why don't you eat too, Sayuri? It's yummy."_

_Sayuri smiles at him. "I'm already full. Thanks anyway."_

_Marui stares at her for a long time. His mauve eyes are dancing. "You know how we've been friends for a few months now, right?"_

_"Yeah..." Sayuri agrees._

_"Well, I don't wanna be friends. I wanna be your boyfriend instead!"_

_"R-Really?" Sayuri's heart starts to beat faster. "You want to be my...boyfriend?"_

_"Yeah," Marui agrees, and puts his hand on ger shoulder.. "You want that to happen, right?"_

_It's a while before Sayuri replies. She takes a deep breath, and her lips cutl into a smile. "I want that to happen, Marui-kun," she says at last._

* * *

Sayuri giggles, remembering how happy she was back then. She ignores the stares she gets from the people around her. Heck, she isn't as shy and insecure like she was before. And she wishes that Marui will get to see how much she has changed.

She takes out a plastic bag full of chocolate chip cookies and a cake inside a Tupperware from her backpack. She baked it the night before and is supposed to give it to him. But she doesn't know how to do that, because she isn't sure whether or not Marui will still want to talk to her.

So she puts it inside her backpack again and stares off into space.

* * *

"_So what did you want to tell me?" Marui asks as Sayuri sits down next to him._

"_It…It's something important," Sayuri responds, biting her lip._

_The two of them stare into the sea for a few moments._

"_You've never called me Bun-chan," Marui says, breaking the silence._

"_I-I didn't know you wanted to be called by that name," Sayuri says. "I'm sorry. Listen…I wanted to tell you that…"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm going to America."_

"_What?" Marui almost drops the cream puff that he's eating._

"_And I think…I think it's best if we break up," Sayuri whispers. Any minute now she'll break down and cry._

"_Sayuri…"_

"_No, Marui..I mean Bun-chan. It will…It'll just make you sad. And…it's hard to have a…long-distance relationship."_

"_Sayuri," Marui begins._

"_I'm really sorry," Sayuri whispers. She stands up, and runs away from Marui as tears stream down her face._

"_Sayuri!" Marui calls out. But Sayuri ignores him and keeps running until she reaches the bus station._

* * *

The game has ended. Marui and Jackal have lost.

Marui seems to be pretty upset as he hugs a beautiful girl with long, silky blonde hair. The girl is wearing a pink-and-white-striped shirt and red mini-skirt.

A tear rolls down her cheek. _That should've been me,_ she thinks bitterly. _But this isn't the past._

She stands up to leave, wanting to talk to him. She wants to hold his hand again, and go on dates with him again. But she knows that it's impossible when he's already starting over. If she does those things, it will just lead to a fight like in the movies.

So it can't happen.

Sighing, Sayuri takes one more glance at Marui.

"I still love you," she whispers, and walks away.

* * *

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it enough for you to review, favorite... Maybe I'll make a sequel?**


End file.
